Twist
by cheskerz
Summary: Marissa, a no-nonsense bookworm, finds that fantasy and science fiction are closer than she thinks when she is attacked by Erasers and the Flock is there to help.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the Maximum Ride characters. They belong to James Patterson.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1~Marissa

This is the life.

Lying back on the worn picnic blanket, I stare up at the full moon, snickering to myself about all the crap I read about supernatural stuff. Werewolves, vampires, witches, all that stuff. I don't believe in the stuff; it just passes the time and makes me happy.

Lots of people at school call me 'Bookworm' or 'Brainy' because of how many books I read. I have to admit, many people don't see it the first time they meet me. You think Bookworm's gonna be quiet, mousy, and have glasses? Dude, my mom is a famous actress in L.A., and I get all my looks from her. Blue eyes like the ocean, golden blonde hair, silky and shiny as the sunlight, and skin as smooth and creamy as a pearl.

Lots of people call me perfect. I say life comes naturally to me. And I'm not snooty, either; I care about other people and never talk about myself.

Closing my eyes, I think about not having friends. I did, I did have lots of friends. Back in Florida, I was pretty popular, but now people think I'm weird, being smart and pretty at the same time.

Oh, yes, Nevada is a strange place for me.

Before I know it, I'm waking up with a startle as glass shattering comes from the building below me.

I'm on top of an abandoned apartment building, with the door I came up with around twenty yards away.

More crashes, cracks, and booms echo around behind the door, and I sit in the same position, eyes wide open.

After a moment of shock, I scramble up, moving around to the other side of the little building where the door opens. Breathing hard, I press up against the wall and close my eyes, muttering a prayer.

The door splinters open, and I hear cries and voices on the roof.

"Come here, little bird!" a low, growly voice says, jumping into sight.

I gasp, then cover my mouth with my hand. This...thing...seems to be half-wolf, half-man, with a short snout, hairy face, and standing on its hind legs.

I take back anything I said about werewolves.

The wolf-man cocks its head and looks over to me. "What have we got here?" it snickers, coming towards me.

I shake my head and dive around the corner, moving toward the door. I get a mouth-full of shirt for my troubles.

"Hey!" the person I ran into cries, falling backwards.

Terrified, I grab the cotton and bury my face into the person's chest, whimpering.

"Who the hell is this?" a boy's voice says, gesturing to me. "What's she doing up here?" he asks, his voice turning to a whisper.

"Please," I whisper.

The boy freezes, and I feel my hair being lifted up.

"It's the sunshine girl," he whispers.

"Oh, get over that," a girl says. "It was just one of you stupid dreams."

"I'm gonna protect you. But you need to let go," he whispers in my ear.

I nod stiffly, then slowly let go. He vanishes, and I press up against the wall, sliding down it until I sit. Tears blur my vision and I slump over, not feeling much of anything. I guess shock set in.

Cracks, sharp smacks, and punches come from around the corner, and I cover my ears, squeezing my eyes shut tight.

Everything goes still, and arms are wrapped around me. As I am lifted off the ground, I drop my hands and look up at the boy carrying me.

Around fourteen, with red hair and blue eyes, the boy looks pleasant to me. He smiles, but the smile looks sad. His eyes don't carry the same sheen as many other people's do.

I slowly reach up, my fingers tracing the outside of his cloudy blue eyes.

"Blind, " I whisper, not thinking.

He nods, and I drop my hands, my eyelids drooping.

"Let's get you home," he whispers. He walks to the edge of the building, and jumps.

And I fall into the deep, dark abyss.

* * *

**I've almost got the second chapter done. More MAGGY (Marissa+Iggy) to come. Review (I need at least five to update). I've got a Battle of the Reviewers soon. (Kind of like the Battle of the schools James Patterson did.) You may be able to be in my story. =)**

**Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks (with all regards to Lauren Myracle) Ciao.**


End file.
